World of Horror: Don't Let Them In
by JOfHearts
Summary: Liechtenstein is left home alone while Switzerland travels for business. Everything is quiet at first, but the appearance of two mysterious children at the door in the dead of night shatters that tranquility and plunges Liechtenstein into a harrowing ordeal unlike anything she's experienced before. What's wrong with their eyes? (Part of J's October Hetalia Horror Series)


**World of Horror**

**Don't Let Them In**

"-and if you need anything, you call Germany. You have his number on your phone, correct?"

"Yes, big brother."

"Right. And you will keep all the doors locked and refrain from keeping the lights on too late into the night."

"Of course."

"Remember to keep your phone charged and nearby at all times."

"I will."

"...are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Big brother, I'll be fine."

Liechtenstein smiled gently at Switzerland. Her poor big brother sure looked worried about her. While she always appreciated his concern, he would only be away for a few short days, and she was sure that she could take care of herself for that amount of time. Their house was in a safe, peaceful area and she was old enough to look after herself. It would be a little lonely in a big house all by herself, but she wasn't worried about it.

"Please don't worry about me too much," she urged, hoping that he wouldn't stress himself out about her during his trip. "I can look after myself, and you won't be gone for that long, anyways."

Switzerland's brow furrowed, and knowing him like Liechtenstein did, he was likely trying to think up a reason for him to stay or for her to go. In the end, he sighed, "very well. I'll be going then," he relented, reaching for the handle of his rolling suitcase.

Liechtenstein surprised him by coming forward and giving him a hug, "I'll miss you, big brother. Be safe."

The older nation tensed in surprised, but she felt him relax in her embrace and he gently patted her on the head. "You, too, Lilli," his voice was tender and it brought a smile to her lips as she pulled away. His lips twitched in a soft smile before his expression became serious once again and his voice continued in its regular stern tone, "I'll be back in two days. Remember, don't let anyone in, no matter what."

Liechtenstein nodded, her hands folded together in front of her. "Yes, big brother."

They said their goodbyes and Switzerland walked out the door with a final wave.

**-oAPHo-**

The first night and day passed without much excitement. Liechtenstein spent most of her time talking to some of the other nations on social media, reading the manga she secretly borrowed from Hungary at the last world meeting, and indulging in sweets more than she probably should have. Switzerland called a few times and she spoke with him. He was even more curt over the phone, though, so their conversations were very, very brief.

In the evening, she had an early bath and slipped into her pajamas, intent on lounging comfortably and staying up late. Her brother would be back late the next day, so she could afford to sleep in a little in the morning while still making sure the house was clean and some food was ready when Switzerland returned.

She had settled down in her room at the head of her bed, with a mug of hot chocolate sitting on her bedside table, and pulled out her phone. She was looking at some cute pictures Prussia had sent her of his bird friend when the sound of the doorbell ringing caught her attention.

Liechtenstein looked up, slowly setting her phone down with a frown. She looked out the window of her bedroom. It was dark outside, and seeing that made her feel a little nervous. Who could be at the door at this hour?

The doorbell ringing again, this time more insistent with a few hurried rings in quick succession, made the small nation jump. Whoever was at the door, they seemed to be set on getting her attention.

Liechtenstein thought back to what her brother had told her, she was not to let anyone inside while he was gone. Thinking at the late hour, though, she couldn't help but worry that the person at the door might be in some kind of trouble. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least see what they wanted?

As the doorbell rang yet again, it seemed to her she wasn't going to have much of a choice.

Liechtenstein cautiously made her way to the front door, glad she'd left some lights on in the house so she wasn't fumbling in the dark. She felt a bit vulnerable in only her nightgown with not even a pair of slippers on her feet, but the continuous ringing hurried her along against her better judgment.

As she approached the front door, the noise suddenly ceased, as if the person on the outside knew that she was finally there. She bit her lip, banishing the thought. She was only scaring herself thinking things like that.

"Who's there?" she called. There were some windows on either side of the front door, but they were mostly there for decoration and thus difficult to see through. She tried anyways, peeking through the glass and trying to see if there was anything she could make out. Though night had fallen, there was quite a bit of moonlight outside to help her vision, and she could just barely see a form smaller than herself out on the front step.

The form moved, the turn of a head, and Liechtenstein was struck by the feeling that she'd locked eyes with them, though she couldn't make out their face. The feeling startled her enough to make her jump back with a soft gasp and she pressed a hand to her chest as her heart began to race.

"Please, Miss," came a small, young voice on the other side of the door. "Can you help us?"

Liechtenstein frowned, the voice coming from outside was definitely that of a child, which matched up with the smaller figure she'd seen through the glass. The "us" the child had mentioned worried her a bit, now she knew there was more than one person outside.

"Us?" she asked.

"Yes. My sister and I," the child answered. Their voice was strangely calm, unnervingly so. "We're lost, you see."

The idea of two lost children scared and alone out in the dark struck a chord of sympathy within Liechtenstein and she found herself reaching forward. Even though parts of her, parts sounding suspiciously like her older brother, cried out to her not to do it, there was something that compelled her to open the door.

Just as the child had said, there were two children on the front porch, one taller than the other. The taller one looked male and was more than a head shorter than Liechtenstein, the shorter child was smaller still and looked like a girl if her long hair and dress were any indication. Both children had pin straight platinum blonde hair with bangs that covered their eyes, and their clothes were in shades of beige that were plainly tailored and very clean.

The girl clung to the boy's arm and both of them kept their gazes directed at the ground.

Liechtenstein couldn't help but feel very unnerved by the sight of them.

"Please, Miss," the boy spoke, and she recognized it as the voice she'd been speaking with this whole time. He didn't move, didn't lift his eyes to hers, his voice was still very calm. "My little sister is scared," the girl beside him tightened her grip on his arm and turned to press her face into his sleeve which suggested fright, but there was no tension in her body, "won't you let us in?"

She didn't know why the question caused her to feel an intense wave of dread, but it did. Something about these children… they just didn't feel quite right to her. But that didn't make sense, they were just children, right?

Then again, she wasn't just a girl, herself.

It was that thought that led her to the decision that it was for the best if she didn't let them inside.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't," she said, and she wished that the tremor in her voice wasn't as apparent as it was. She eased the door closed to the point that there was only enough of a gap for the width of her face to peek through at them. She subtly put some of her strength into her grip on the door, as much as her small self could manage. "If you'll wait a little, I c-can go and call the police and they'll help you get home-"

"No!" the boy suddenly snapped, all previous calm in his demeanor gone as he smacked his hand against the door from his side, making her cry out in surprise. The girl at his side suddenly flung herself at the door and began to beat at it with her tiny fists, the strength of the sudden assault shaking Liechtenstein's hold and making her redouble her grip from her own side.

The boy finally looked up into Liechtenstein's eyes and she couldn't help her shocked gasp.

His eyes- the whites, the irises, everything- were pitch black. Looking to the girl who was also looking at her now, she found the other child's eyes were black as well.

"You must let us in, Lilli."

Hearing her human name from the boy's lips, which she knew she had never given him, spurred Liechtenstein into action. She pushed forward with all her strength and slammed the door shut, knocking the strange children on the other side back, then quickly redid all of the locks. She jumped back as the children began to bang furiously on her door and ringing the doorbell several times as they demanded that she let them in. For all she knew they could be throwing all their weight at the front door with how strong the blows were.

"No!" she cried out, trembling in terror and gripping at her hair. She hadn't expected such a sudden, violent response, and the feeling of dread washed over her tenfold. "Go away! Just go away!"

"You must! You must!" a higher pitched voice, the girl's, screeched.

"The rest will be here soon, Lilli!" yelled the boy, "then you will let us in!"

The rest? The rest!? Liechtenstein covered her mouth with both hands, her entire body shaking so much she feared she might collapse. The idea of more people like those children coming was almost enough to make her drop in a faint.

Why, oh why, did she have to be alone for all of this? She desperately needed her brother here, her heart screaming out for him as panic surged through her. What was she going to do?

The power went out. Liechtenstein screamed. The banging at the door ceased.

"They're here, Lilli."

Liechtenstein stumbled, shaken to her core by that one sentence. Her feet carried her to the nearest window, guided by light of the moon streaming in through the open curtains. She had to see. She had to know. She looked outside.

She saw them.

In the distance, silhouettes. People approaching the house, taller than the children, adults most likely. Running.

They were _running_.

She ran, too.

Liechtenstein ran for the stairs, tripping and scrambling as her surroundings grew darker as she ascended into the second story of her home. Fear buzzed in her veins, threatening to overwhelm her, but somehow, and she would never know how, there was one single clear thought in her head that she clung to.

_Call for help._

As she all but threw herself into her bedroom she could hear a great commotion downstairs. Pounding, so much pounding, on glass, on wood, on brick. Much like the children, they were trying to get in. She sobbed, snatching up her phone from atop her bed.

"Please please please..." she whimpered, fumbling with the phone and allowing herself a small cry of relief when she found that unlike the power to the house, her phone was still working. She left her room, sprinting for her brother's which was further from the stairs and locking herself inside. She worked with the phone, trying to find Germany's number, while at the shame time she began to shove a dresser in front of the door with a great deal of effort.

She shakily pressed dial just as the dresser shifted into place.

Germany picked up on the second ring, "hello?"

"M-Mr. Germany..." so relieved to hear the voice of someone she knew and trusted, she sagged against the dresser. "Mr. Germany..." she wept, then cried out in fear as a particularly loud bang sounded on the lower level.

"Liechtenstein! What's wrong?" Germany seemed to immediately pick up on the fact that something was very wrong and the commanding tone of his voice prompted her to speak.

"There's p-people!" she whimpered, keeping her voice down as she scrambled away from the door until her back hit the side of her brother's bed. She clung onto the phone as if she were clinging onto Germany on the other side, "so many… they're outside! Surrounding- They w-want to get in- and- and- their eyes… their eyes…!"

"Calm down!" the sound of Germany's voice, sharp as a whip, cut through her rambling.

Liechtenstein bit down on her lip, forcing herself to be quiet, though she was unable to be calm as Germany demanded. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and shoulders shaking.

"Listen to me," Germany's voice was quieter, about as gentle as he could get, yet still clear. She could hear him moving around on his end and the voices of both Prussia and Italy in the background. "I'm coming to help you, and I will be there as fast as I can, but it will be a few hours at the least-"

She let out a quiet, hopeless moan at that.

"-Lilli," he spoke firmly, trying to keep her focused. "You will find a place to hide, but more importantly, you must be prepared to defend yourself. Do you understand?"

She nodded, taking some deep breaths.

"Lilli, are you there?"

"Yes!" she'd forgotten that he couldn't see her, "y-yes, I understand."

"Good. Can you get to one of your brother's guns?"

She sucked in a shuddering breath, part of her processing just what she was going to have to do. "Yes," she whispered. She was in her brother's room. She knew that there was a pistol locked away in his closet, if not others.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes," she said again, her voice even softer.

"Okay. I need to hang up now-"

She whimpered, she didn't want to be alone again.

"-so get your brother's gun and go hide. Do not come out unless you absolutely have to, and only leave the house if there is no other option. Do you understand?"

"I u-understand..." she said.

"Good. Now go, Lilli."

Liechtenstein made herself hang up the phone, putting all of her mind on the tasks Germany gave her, trying not to let the noise and the fear it gave her overwhelm her.

She went to her brother's closet, pulling out the locked box that she knew held his pistol. For one terrifying moment, she struggled to remember where the key for the box was, until she recalled its location taped beneath his dresser. Retrieving the key and opening the box, she carefully lifted the pistol from within, the weight feeling so very heavy in her small hands. Swallowing thickly, she took the safety off.

Not wasting a moment, she climbed into the closet and closed the door behind her, positioning herself in the corner and moving Switzerland's clothes to obscure her from view as best as she could. She made herself as small as possible, pulling her legs to her chest, and gripped the gun resolutely in her hands.

It was then, in the dark of that closet, that she heard the voices.

"Let us in…"

"Let us in…"

"Let us in…"

The chanting came from outside, steady and rhythmic unlike all the other noise, unending. It surrounded her. Consumed her. It pierced her skull and reverberated throughout her body, pulsing to the beating of her heart.

She felt like she was going insane.

"Make it stop… make it stop…" she mouthed, pressing her face into her knees and bringing her arms over her head. The pistol fell from her hand, lying forgotten beside her as she continued her own chant against theirs.

**-oAPHo-**

"Lilli!"

"Lilli!? Kiddo!?"

"Ve, Lilli, where are you?"

Liechtenstein didn't know how long she'd been in the closet when she heard Germany, Prussia, and Italy calling for her. She blinked slowly, feeling as though she'd been far far away from herself and had just gotten back. She realized she was rocking back and forth, and when she lowered her hands from her head, she found strands of her own hair within her grip.

Numbly, she sat there, listening as the voices grew closer and the men forced their way through the locked door of the bedroom and her barricade. She sat there as they eventually found her in the closet, barely responsive to their concerned faces and inquiries.

"...might be in shock..."

"...nose is bleeding..."

"...what happened…?"

She didn't know who, but someone reached out and put a hand on her shoulder and that's when she finally fully returned to the present. Liechtenstein launched herself from the closet and at the three men, her rescuers. She threw her arms around someone's waist, she didn't care who, and cried and cried and cried.

The hands that rubbed her back and petted her head were the best thing she'd ever felt.

**-oAPHo-**

"Their eyes were black..."

A few hours later, Liechtenstein found herself at Germany's kitchen table, a heaping plate of pasta set before her that she picked at while she recounted what happened.

When Germany, Prussia, and Italy arrived a few hours after her phone call, there was no one outside or inside of the house except for Liechtenstein. That wasn't to say that there was no evidence of other people having been there. On the doors, windows, and walls on the outside of the house, several black hand prints were found, seeming to be scorched into the surface and leaving behind a burned scent all around the surrounding area. These marks were also found on the exterior of the second story and even the roof. The glimpse that Liechtenstein had caught of them as they led her from the house sent her into a wave of hysterics so extreme that it made the men fear they would have to sedate her for her own sake.

Liechtenstein felt so very drained now. Removed from the house, free from that overwhelming sense of dread and with adrenaline no longer coursing through her veins, she didn't feel relief, rather she felt as though her insides had just been carved out of her. Her responses to Germany's questions came out in a soft monotone.

Germany sat across from her, his arms crossed as he tried to get a clear idea of what exactly had happened. Beside her sat Italy, looking terribly shaken by the state she was in and the story she told. He ran his hand through her hair in a gesture that was equally for her comfort as well as his own. Prussia paced in the living room, on the phone with Switzerland who demanded answers none of them had. She'd spoken to him, or she tried to, but when she'd been given the phone she'd been so overwhelmed by his panic and concern that it set her off all over again and it only served to further upset them both. Switzerland promised he would come as soon as he could, it was all he could do at this point, much to his frustration.

Liechtenstein forced another bite of food into her mouth, chewing mechanically. She tasted nothing. "No whites… it was all black."

Germany's frown deepened at this. "What exactly did they say to you?"

"They wanted me to let them inside..." she told him, setting her fork down. "At first they just asked, but it didn't feel right."

"How do you mean?"

Liechtenstein shrugged listlessly, "I don't know… they were only children, but… I can't explain it, I just knew that I couldn't let them inside."

They were quiet for a while, and she could feel Italy's hand shaking as his fingers threaded carefully through her hair. Prussia came into the kitchen, finally off the phone with Switzerland, and sat down with them, wanting to hear what she had to say as well.

"I told them to wait outside… but then they got angry and started beating at the door," she drew in a shaky breath, "they knew my name… my human name."

Italy sucked in a breath, Prussia and Germany exchanged a look of alarm.

"Do you know why they wanted to get in?" Germany pressed. "Did they want something from you?"

"I don't know..." Liechtenstein shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears once again. She didn't know what they wanted, but they wanted it so desperately that it was perhaps what scared her the most in all of this. "I don't know..."

**-oAPHo-**

When Switzerland finally arrived, he pulled Liechtenstein into a hug so tight that it seemed he wouldn't let go. When he eventually had to release her, he stayed as close to her side as possible. She was never alone for very long, and for a while Switzerland even insisted that she sleep in his bed with him. She welcomed his intense over-protectiveness without complaint.

Over the next few weeks, Liechtenstein was plagued by constant nightmares and frequent nosebleeds that couldn't be explained. It took her a long time to begin to feel safe at home again, even with her brother's continuous presence. It was only when she began training with him as well as Germany that she finally began to feel more at peace, more confident in her ability to defend herself should the need ever arise again.

She never saw the children with the black eyes again, nor did she have an idea of what they were or what they wanted. Though the ordeal was now long over, she would always be haunted by one question.

What would have happened had she let them inside?

_**A/N: Black-Eyed Children are mysterious entities, a cryptid or myth along the lines of the Men In Black that have gained popularity on the internet in recent years, though alleged sightings stretch back as far as the 1990s and perhaps even sooner. Typical encounters of Black-Eyed Children feature people encountering children with all black eyes late at night who demand entrance into the person's home or car for various reasons. People report a feeling of inexplicable dread when interacting with these children, as well as a contradicting compulsion to let them inside. It is unknown what they want once they are let in.**_

_**This story is inspired by one of the most popular alleged witness accounts in which a woman and her husband let two Black-Eyed Children into their home in the middle of the night and experience a power outage, disorientation, and sudden serious illness before the children go back into the night and are taken away by two men in dark clothing.**_

_**Of course, I added my own details and lore to it, made it a little more Hollywood for this spooky season. The hand prints in particular were inspired by a audience member's story from an episode of the Chilluminati Podcast.**_

_**And thus we come to the end of a chilling tale from the World of Horror. Poor Liechtenstein, there are truly some things you just can't prepare yourself for. Mysteries that will never be solved. With such a harrowing experience put behind her, the true challenge is to rise above it. Will she sink? Or will she swim?**_

_**Till we meet again, my beautiful beasties.**_

_**Unpleasant Dreams,**_

_**J**_

_**PS- Hope to have the next chapter of Meeting of Madness up soon. As some of you know from my notes in WRTW, I get sick pretty often and that knocked my schedule around pretty badly. Still hopefully aiming for an October 31st completion date, but we'll see.**_


End file.
